Enchanted
by angelladyspring
Summary: Until she meets a stranger, Flora thought the party was boring. At night she reminisces the faithful encounter.
1. Enchanted Flora

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the rights to the characters of Winx Club. Neither do I own the cursive writing, it is the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift and served as inspiration for this work. I only own the story writing.

 **AN:** I would love to hear your feedback as _Enchanted_ is my first Fanfiction published.

 _There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

 _Same old tired, lonely place_

 _Walls of insincerity_

 _Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

 _All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

This was yet another night where the brunette felt out of place. She pretended to enjoy herself, she knew her friends worried but the fairy couldn't make her friends abandon their partners. After all she knew how much Stella enjoyed being with her handsome Brandon gazing lovingly at each other, how much Musa enjoyed dancing with Riven, it was when they didn't speak to each other and thus didn't argue. But Musa wasn't the only one dancing, Aisha, too was on the dance floor, claiming she and Nabu had to practice for their wedding dance. Tecna and Timmy were in deep conversation about topics Flora couldn't keep up.

Meanwhile, Flora was standing with a group of girls who gushed about all the single men at the ball, gossiping about the prince of Eraklyon who stood up his fiancé to find another. The man who the conversation was about danced with said current fiancé Bloom, another of Flora's friends. She wasn't one for gossip yet she didn't begrudge her friends for wanting to be with their love of their lives. Keeping up the smile, she didn't listen in on the conversation while her gaze swept the room, it wasn't like she thought she'd see someone, simply she was bored of meaningless conversation. That was, before Flora met his searching one.

 _Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

 _Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_

 _The playful conversation starts_

 _Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy_

 _And it was enchanting to meet you_

 _All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

The look in his eyes spoke to her, its familiarity intriguing the young lady. Her heart skipped a beat seeing him walking towards her never letting go of their stare. Without telling them to, her feet moved to meet him halfway. "Good evening" he greeted her, a voice so calm, Flora felt her fears she had fade away. "Good evening" – "Mind if I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand to her. The brunette laid her hand into his, smiling at him. "Not at all"

It was a slow dance, he led her wonderfully and she followed as best she could. A perfect fit, she thought, it was as if they danced since eternity together. She always felt his tender gaze on her, but she was faulty as well as she peered at him a lot, too. Blue and green did look good together, she thought, thinking about their eye colors. His was a lovely blue, not a bright but a dark color. They spoke about his gentleness, his quiet demeanor and it spoke to Flora.

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

For the first time in her life, she didn't feel alone without her friends. Instead, her heart was light, she was happy the way her night was. She didn't wonder like usual, when the night would finally end but yearned for it to never do. Her stranger's company felt right to her. A stranger he was for he had not introduced himself neither had she asked for Flora was too shy to do so. He felt more than a stranger to Flora however; she felt a connection to him and his kind soul.

The ball ended too soon at midnight she thought disappointed at having to part. Both had only time for a short farewell before leaving. On her way back Flora's thoughts never strayed from the blue-haired man she had met. He had given her a lovely evening, topped by his light kiss to her hand as he said his goodbye. A faint blush still lingered on her face as she recalled the fleeting sensation the kiss gave her. Was it a promise to her when he had told her a name? Did he know she wanted to meet him again, she wondered.

 _The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_

 _I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

 _Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

 _I'd open up and you would say_

 _It was enchanting to meet you_

 _All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Her stranger kept her awake at night, she giggled at her memories. Flora had never felt like swooning before, not for a guy. Right now, she couldn't help it but musing about her handsome blue-haired man. What did he do? Who were his friends? How was his life? What were his hobbies, his stories? Her imagination started running wild, him holding her hand as they said together in the park. Him kissing her hand once more. How would his lips feel like on hers?

A whispering voice formed in her head. Doubt filled her, her insecurities came back. What if? What if? What if he didn't like her that way? What if he never kissed her? What if they never met again? Flora had no way of knowing. Tears filled the fairy's eyes, oh how she wished he was here to comfort her and hold her. What if there was another one? She wasn't the only one to want him.

 _This is me praying that_

 _This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_

 _My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

 _These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

 _Please don't be in love with someone else_

It couldn't be the only evening they shared; this was supposed to be a beginning, the start of Flora and Helia. It was her wish she prayed to come true. To meet Helia who had made her feel calm as she was nervous and insecure at the same time. So often did she want to speak up that evening but felt her words disappear. Wanting to know him more, she always was at the verge of asking about him, always stopping herself. She didn't want to annoy him; he didn't look like someone who talked a lot, just like her.

"Do you want to meet again?" A question not asked as she had left in a hurry, reacted in panic when he kissed her hand. He sure had to think she didn't like him. Did he care about that? Not if there was another one, she thought, doubts rearing their head. He had known her only for one evening, the best one she had.

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

 _Please don't be in love with someone else_

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

Flora doubted she was the only one who had an interest in Helia. In fact, why would he prefer her over the other girls? They would be more fun, were better than her. Who was Flora? Only Flora. But him? He was handsome like a prince, gentle like no other she had met and kind. It had to have been his kindness leading him to spend the night with her.

Truth be told, she was halfway certain he already had someone close to him. Thinking about it made Flora's heart ache. She wouldn't be able to bear it, seeing him with another woman. Not when she wanted to be his. Maybe hope was too much but she hoped he wasn't in love with someone else. She didn't like the thoughts about another waiting on him while they danced yesterday. After all, it had been a magical evening, ingrained in her memories forever. She hoped it would be the start of Flora and Helia.

 _I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

 _Please don't be in love with someone else_

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

The next morning, Flora found a drawn picture of her in her evening dress along with the word _I was enchanted to meet you_


	2. Enchanted Helia

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters or the song Enchanted

This was yet another night where the blue-haired specialist felt out of place. He had gone along with his roommates to Alfea's annual ball yet to be left alone again. His roommates were with their respective girlfriend's or so he guessed. While he never felt uncomfortable to be with himself, social norm dictated he mingle at such an event. But with whom? He searched around the room, never finding one until he nearly gave up. There she was. Someone he felt a connection with as soon as he looked into her eyes. They were seeking peace, yet more than just someone to have small talk with. Helia was the same and without thinking, his feet were dragging him to her. Not that he minded he was intrigued by the lady he couldn't lift his gaze from.

"Good evening" he greeted her when she met him halfway.

"Good evening" she greeted him back and he held out a hand.

"Mind if I have this dance?" he asked.

"Not at all" she gently laid her hand into his.

Helia was enamored with his dancing partner, no matter what he danced, she followed gracefully. Without speaking aloud, Helia could read her like a book. She was his match, a quiet soul, gentle and loving and whenever she graced him with a look, his heart made a slight jump. He knew, he had someone he wanted to see again, however he never found the courage to ask her. Only at the end of the evening, he found words as he introduced himself and kissed her hand farewell.

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

She disappeared so fast, he couldn't even call after her. Didn't she like the evening as well? All the time they spent together had been magical for Helia. Couldn't she see? Helia would never forget this night and he prayed neither did she. As Helia went back to Red Fountain, there was a faint red on his cheeks. He walked alone, not wanting to be disturbed in his thoughts, not wanting someone to ask who made him blush. How was he supposed to answer? He didn't know her name. Did she know he wanted to see her again? Did she want to be a mystery? Or did she want to let him down gently with only a memory? How Helia wished to see her again.

 _This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

He didn't sleep at night, remembering every little detail about his mystery girl. He didn't want to forget, she was perfection and he itched to draw the girl stuck in his mind.

In the morning he had drawn several pictures of her, two he kept and one he touched tenderly. He simply had to tell her what he thought, maybe she was just too shy to do so herself. _I was enchanted to meet you_ he wrote and cast a spell on the paper so it could fly to her. The next time his friends visited Alfea he would come along and try to speak to her.

AN: It's not long but here is a short follow-up chapter. Reviews are always welcome, please tell me if you liked my take on Helia and Flora and want to read more or what I could have done better, especially since Enchanted is my first work.


End file.
